What a Tangled Web we Weave
by dogdemon334
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since kindergarden. But recently, Sasuke realized the feelings he harbors for the blonde. When Naruto invites a group of his friends to his 18th birthday sleepover, a problem arises between them, and someone else..
1. Invitations

Hello there, everyone.

This is the beginning of my newest story. Whoo!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, because I'm eager to start it off.

Oh, and the characters in this story include…

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto.

And possibly some side-characters that aren't mentioned here.

I'd like to thank you in advance for being patient with me if you're a reader from my last story.

And please be patient with this one as well, because it may not be nearly as long.

Gomen and arigato!

Now, please enjoy Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: Invitations**

A loud beeping roared into Naruto's ears. His eyes fluttered open slowly as he reached a hand over to silence his alarm clock. A grin spread across his face as he stretched his arms high above his head.

"Naki-sama? Are you awake yet?" Naruto's mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm up!" He called back, his voice laced with happiness. He got up, swinging his legs off the bed and dashing over to the bathroom. He went through his morning routine faster than expected.

"Okay, teeth brushed, hair combed, smelling good…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way downstairs, half-clothed and struggling to get the rest of his school uniform on.

"Oh, Naki, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Naruto's mother asked, giggling a tad. "I mean, your slumber party isn't until tonight." She leaned against a wall, looking over at Naruto's father, who was sitting at the table.

"Oh, come now, Minami. He's got every right to be excited, even if he's a little old to be this happy about a slumber party." A man with similar spiky, blonde hair sat at the table, reading a newspaper. His eyes were a deep turquoise, and he had light blonde sideburns. He dipped a doughnut in his coffee before resuming his reading.

"I guess you're right, Yondaime." Minami chuckled, her hair long and bleach blonde, with dark indigo eyes. She lifted up a bento box for lunch and a doughnut for his breakfast on the way to school. "Here you go, Naruto. Make sure you give out the invitations today, too, okay?" she asked, the invitations wedged inside the bento box.

Naruto nodded quickly. "Okay, mom, thanks! By the way, beautiful skirt, looks great on you!" Naruto complimented, swiping the items from her hands and rushing out the door before she could even reply. Minami giggled again, Yondaime stared.

"Does that boy have bad vision or bad fashion taste?" Yondaime asked, his brow rose in curiosity. Minami grabbed his news paper, rolled it up, and slapped it on his head. "Ow!"

Naruto put on his black and yellow roller-blades and his black helmet outside of the door, tying his shoes around his neck. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and got up. A light, gentle breeze played on the wind as Naruto roller bladed down his driveway. October 10th, today, was the day Naruto turned 18 years old.

"Oi! Kiba!" Naruto waved to his friend, whom he picked up every morning. Kiba wore red and blue roller-blades and a similar helmet.

"Hey, there you are, you slowpoke! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!" Kiba hit Naruto upside his head.

Naruto winced. "Hey, it's not my fault I overslept a little… Okay, it is, but that's not the point." He chuckled. "Besides, you should be nicer to me, it's my birthday today, y'know."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" Kiba trailed off as Naruto stuffed an invitation in his face.

"Here you go. Despite the fact that you're a jerk to me, sometimes, I'm still giving you an invitation." Naruto smiled, his grin wide.

Kiba couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, man. Oh, we're here already?" Kiba blinked, tilting his head. They were approaching a very large, mahogany building, with several different wings, and an alcove in front of the parking lot that was the entrence.

Naruto and Kiba raced around students that were piling in by the dozens. Naruto dashed up to the usual spot where his friends hung out, which was the two benches about twenty feet from the main entrence.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto waved. His group was pretty much a group of seniors, except for Gaara, and Sai. Gaara was a year younger, but skipped a grade, and Sai had been held back a year. Gaara held a sketchbook in his arms, as he always did, and the only two raven-haired boys, Sai and Sasuke, glared at each other nonstop, as usual.

"I've got something for everyone!" Naruto boasted, his light blonde hair bounced. He grinned at them all. Gaara jumped up and down in excitement. "Here you all are… Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai…" Naruto passed out small rectangular pieces of paper with names on them to each person. Leaving one left. "And Sasuke." Naruto twiddled his thumbs and handed it over.

"Tonight?" Neji asked calmly, blinking. "I've got no plans, so alright." He smirked, nodding. Gaara just jumped up and down after reading his, nodding excitedly.

"I'm going to draw you a birthday card!" Gaara promised, his red-hair still bouncing with him.

"I've never got any plans… so a party won't be too much of a drag…" Shikamaru smiled with Neji, nodding. He looked over at Kiba. "Will he be going?" Naruto nodded.

"Then I have no problem going either…" Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist affectionately, pulling him close. Kiba blushed deeply and looked away, smiling.

Naruto blinked, then giggled. "As adorable as ever." Naruto raised his hand for a high-five, Gaara slapped his hand to Naruto's in return.

A loud bell rang from inside the school, beckoning the ten minute warning before class starts. Naruto gasped, "C'mon, we gotta get inside!" Naruto said, dragging Gaara with him, along with Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji just followed at his own pace.

Sasuke stared down at his invitation, a sly smirk stretched across his face. It faded when he looked up, only to see Sai walking away, glaring at him. Sasuke shot a hateful glare right back.

"A birthday party… I suppose there's no harm in going." Sasuke stared up at the gentle blue sky as he followed the group reluctantly.


	2. Brotherly Love

Rawr!

In other words, that's a hello.

So, welcome to chapter 2. Can I get you anything?

A helping of boy love, perhaps?

No?

You'd rather just read?

Very well then.

Please enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Love **

Sasuke leaned against a wall casually, still staring down at his invitation. Before he knew it, third period had already flown by. He sighed, lifting a finger to bite his nails.

"I don't believe I should go…" he muttered. "I mean, I want to go… but will I be able to do it without ruining his birthday for him? I've got to tell him… somehow…" Sasuke stuck his finger in his mouth to bite it in frustration while mumbling sarcastically.

"Well, well, well… You have an attraction to Naruto. I never would've guessed." Sasuke gasped, turning around to see his almost identical enemy, Sai. He growled, fury welled up in his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke hissed, his fist clenching around the invitation protectively.

"Enough to know that poor little emo-boy, Sasuke, has a crush on Mr. Sunshine." Sai giggled, only making Sasuke angrier. His smirk grew defiantly. "Of course, I had an inkling that you thought of him as more than a 'friend'."

Sasuke began to grit his teeth, but he paused to calm down. His grip on the invitation loosened as his eyes relaxed to their normal sea of black calm. "You know what? I don't even care. I don't like him like that, and I have no time for love…" Sasuke denied, putting on his defiant face, as usual. "I was just going over my thoughts."

"Then why were you defending so desperately against my claim?" Sai questioned, leaning against the wall side-ways.

Sasuke looked down at his black hair and side-swiped bangs, to his pale face and his similar coal-black eyes, and to his gothic red-and-black attire. Sai really did look a lot like him.

"I'm not even obligated to answer you…" Sasuke mumbled again. Beginning to walk past Sai. He wanted to punch Sai, he hated him that much.

Suddenly, Sai's hand pushed Sasuke backward and gently landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Sai moved up to Sasuke's ear, a smirk lingering upon his face.

"Since you were just 'going over your thoughts'… I guess Mr. Sunshine is up for grabs… and I think I might just steal him away." Sai whispered. And with that, Sai disappeared around the corner of the hall before Sasuke could even turn his heel.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell…?" He asked himself in a low voice, his eyes narrowing.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" A loud, boisterous voice shouted from behind him, but it was also sweet, and gentle. Sasuke turned around, only to see his innocent blonde bouncing towards him.

Naruto collided into Sasuke in a glomp hug. "I'm so glad you're coming to my birthday." He said, looking up at the raven-haired boy. Naruto's azure eyes softened as a warm smile graced his face.

"We've been friends for so long… It'd be unnatural if you weren't there. I love you like a brother." Naruto chuckled, his arms still draped around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke felt a pain stab his chest. His eyes widened at Naruto's words. He sighed. "I love you too." Sasuke said, trying to sound sarcastic, but the words were true, more than Naruto could know. He poked Naruto nervously in the shoulder, looking away as light pink hindered his cheeks. "Now let go."

Naruto chuckled, nodding. "Sorry, I know you don't like being touched. I was just really happy." he said, the same goofy, warm smile on his face. Naruto turned around. "We should get to class. We have art next, and you know Gaara gets panicky when he's alone in that class for too long." Naruto's light laughs filled the air again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his lips curling into a smile and joining Naruto in laughing. "Yes, yes, I know. The last time we did, he had to go to the nurse because the voices were 'bothering' him." Sasuke stifled a laugh, and Naruto giggled.

Naruto walked with Sasuke up the steps, their footsteps the only thing among a thin silence. Naruto's eyes traveled to Sasuke's face, and he blinked, something catching his eye.

"Sasuke… there's something on your face…" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke blinked, stopping at the top of the steps. Naruto's steps halted as well as he reached a finger up to wipe something off Sasuke's face.

Just as Naruto's hand touched Sasuke's cheek, Gaara and the yearbook committee came out. "There they are! Get 'em!" Gaara shouted angrily, a stern look on his face. Camera's flashed, Naruto's hand still hanging in the air by Sasuke's face.

"What the hell are you doing, Gaara?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and impatient. "We were just going to Art, you know."

"I know that, but I got worried! Plus, the yearbook committee was looking for you two. They said they wanted 'some pictures of you two _together_.'" Gaara emphasized the last word.

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened, staring at them. Sakura, Ino, and Chouji popped up from behind their rectangular flashing masks. They all had devious smirks on their faces. And as soon as they came, they left, rushing down the hall to the office before they could feel the wrath of the pair.

Gaara smiled brightly. "You know they're always looking for proof of your relationship together. And they're pretty damn good at it, too." He giggled, his sleepless eyes bright with enthusiasm.

Sasuke blushed, about to interrupt, but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"They're so delusional. Sasuke's my best friend, and has been since kindergarden. I have no problem with homosexuality… I…I just don't like him that way." Naruto mumbled, his smile had grown weak and nervous.

Sasuke managed to hold the same cold, uncaring expression on his face, but inside, the pain grew. Sasuke knew, although, that Naruto would never love him like that. And he would accept it, no matter how much it hurt inside.

Sasuke didn't want to damage the precious relationship he held with his gentle, innocent blonde. The small three-some walked to Art class, Naruto and Gaara talking all the way about TV shows and what to do at the party. But Sasuke didn't even open his mouth, because the pain had reached his voice, and he lost it among his tangled web that Naruto weaved.


	3. Compromise

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I've been a little busy.

I had a headache today, and came home early from school, so I have time.

So, this chapter is when Sasuke goes home, and he asks his parents if he can go…and…

Y'know…

I don't want to spoil it.

So I'll just let you read, 'Kay?

**Chapter 3: Compromise**

Sasuke couldn't leave class fast enough as the seventh period bell echoed through the halls. Sasuke and Naruto had the last period class together, and Naruto was left in his seat, bewildered because his friend was sitting right next to him, and in the blink of an eye, Naruto saw his fleeting figure dash out of the room.

Sasuke's hands quickly turned the dial on his locker, timing each number with the utmost care. His locker was open before anyone else had even left their classrooms.

People started to pour into the hallways, while Sasuke dumped his things into his black messengerbag, shoving his arms into his black and white striped hoodie, and putting on his skull engraved beanie cap. A teacher walked by, a scowl staining his beautiful face, along with a scar striped across his left (And differently colored) eye. He glared at the raven-haired boy, about to open his mouth to ask why he was out of uniform, but seeing as it was the end of the day, the man didn't bother.

Sasuke glared after the teacher as he walked casually down the hall. "Oh, you don't like Kakashi-sensei either, Sasuke-kun?" A gentle, familiar, boisterous voice sounded from behind him.

Sasuke turned around immediately, a surprised look on his face. It quickly faded as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I never said that." Sasuke replied dully. "Now, go home, dobe." A small smile adorned Sasuke's god-like face. Naruto looked up, blinking as he tilted his head.

A small fire of anger spread in Naruto's eyes as his brow furrowed. "Sasuke-kun! I told you to never call me that again! I thought you said I was mature enough to grow out of that nickname." He spat, crossing his arms and pouting.

Sasuke stifled his laughter as much as possible. "Sorry Naruto, but I guess you aren't as mature as I thought. I could call you the other one, the one you hate, and the one you said you never wanted to be called…" His smirk grew into a sneer. "…Usuratonkachi."

Naruto felt his cheeks burn as the small fire roared louder in his ears. "Dammit Sasuke! You're such a jerk!" A powerful fist of anger slammed into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke fell over from the force of the hit. A searing pain spread through his shoulder, but to Sasuke, the pain of being hit by his best friend hurt more than the actual injury. He rubbed his arm up and down, his smile had faded.

"That's going to leave a mark." Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing. He had many bandages that already lined his arm, so he was used to pain. He closed his eyes for a minute, heaving another sigh.

Naruto's footsteps tapped gently against the hallway floor as people passed them by the dozens. His steps seemed gentler, yet louder to Sasuke than everyone else's footsteps. Naruto leaned down, he had a weak smile on his face, his cheeks flushed and red for some reason, and his eyes were filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun… I just lost my temper there. I usually have such a tolerance for stuff like that…" Naruto apologized nervously, chuckling awkward laughs along the way. Sasuke struggled to stay mad. But, Sasuke looked at Naruto's angelic face, his innocent eyes, his warm, adorable smile… Sasuke just couldn't do it.

A gentle smile that matched Naruto's spread across Sasuke's face. "It's okay… I forgive you… Dobe."

Naruto struggled to stay calm, his warm smile growing crooked and angry. He felt anger seethe through his teeth. "Forget it! You'll never respect me, Saki-kun!" Naruto's feet turned, dashing for the front door, following the crowd.

"Naruto, wait…!" Sasuke called desperately. He sighed, muttering to himself as he stood up, wobbling a little. "Whatever…" he rolled his eyes again, his coal-black eyes narrowed back to their sultry, narrowed state. Girls passing in the hallway swooned at the rebellious raven-head that was heading for the door with the crowd.

But no matter how calm and cool he seemed, everyone saw it, and as much as Sasuke tried to pretend it wasn't there, it was as clear as day. His cheeks were bright red against his pale skin, still burning.

'_He hasn't called me Saki since we were little…'_

Sasuke walked out of the building, standing out, yet blending in, amongst the colorful crowd. His white, smoke-like breath slowly leaked out of his mouth. He loved the winter-time.

Sasuke took about five minutes to get home, usually, but he took an extra five today. He felt slow, even if his long legs provided more speed and stride than most people could gain. Sasuke walked past Naruto's house, hearing laughing and the TV sounding from inside the house. He felt an empty feeling echo from inside him. He snuggled his face deeper into his scarf, his pace moving faster, trying to ignore the happiness that radiated from his peaceful home.

Sasuke soon came upon the only Victorian house in the entire neighborhood, which had been here for centuries, while all other houses had been newly remade. The Victorian house was three stories tall, with an old, stoic white that coated the house. Vines draped along the walls and gutters, giving the house a forest look. The windows were opaque and dark, curtains blocking every single window from curious eyes.

He lived exactly two streets away from Naruto, but to his surprise, Naruto had never come over to his house, and Sasuke had never gone to his. He definatly was excited to go to this party. "I'll get to see his room, at least…" Sasuke mumbled. Once again, he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Sasuke opened the black metal gate, which had a silver metal plate on it reading 'Uchiha'. He headed for two large dark mahogany doors, his smile faded. His cold hand gripped around one of the doorknobs, swinging the door open and walking inside.

"Sasuke… How was school?" A man with hair almost as dark as Sasuke's and a book in his hands sat in the living room to the left of the doorway. Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then looked away.

"Fine." He muttered. Sasuke hung his coat on the coat rack as he closed the large door with a soft click.

Sasuke took his shoes off, stepping onto the light brown, polished floorboards and walking towards the man. The man looked very similar to Sasuke, but his eyes had a mischievous glow inside them. He had his bangs separated into parts, and the back of his hair into a low ponytail. The man had dark, thick-rimmed glasses and a sinister smirk on his face.

"Itachi-san… I have a question to ask." Sasuke mumbled, sitting in the chair across from him. Itachi perked up, his eyes traveling from his book to Sasuke's face.

"Oh? What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, raising a brow. He picked up a coal-black feather, slipping it inside his book. He crossed his legs as he rested his head on his hand, his elbow leaning against the armrest of the chair.

Sasuke heaved a sigh, holding his breath a moment. "My best friend… invited me to his birthday party. It's tonight. I wanted to ask… am I allowed to go, Nii-san?" Sasuke questioned, adding a pleading tone in to sound more convincing.

Itachi blinked for a moment, bewildered. He closed his eyes, his smirk growing larger as he began to sneer. He opened his eyes, a piercing gaze boring into Sasuke's black orbs. "Fine… but you have to compromise." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke blinked, then nodded, swallowing. "What is it?" he tilted his head, truly curious to find out.

Itachi's grin grew wider. He leaned over, his hand stroking the pale skin of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed, but let it slip.

"I am a truly malicious person at heart… so I want you…" Itachi paused, snickering a little. "I want you to do something you've been refusing to do for years…"

Sasuke blinked, a sudden lightbulb appeared over his head. He opened his mouth, gasping. "No… you wouldn't…" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi snickered again. "Oh, yes I would." He retorted. "I want you… to pose for my gay magazine."


	4. Modeling

Hello again, everyone!

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while.

I've been a little… tied up.

Also, I was a little down because this story wasn't getting many reviews.

So, if anything, my faithful readers, please review!

Arigato, if you choose to do so!

Anyway, without further ado, chapter four!

**Chapter 4: Modeling**

Sasuke felt his jaw drop at the very utterance of the words. He repeated the sentence over and over in his head, but it still wouldn't dull the shock. Finally, Sasuke sighed, looking away from Itachi's malicious gaze.

"… Fine… I'll do it." Sasuke mumbled, biting his lip. He felt shame creep into his emotions as he fathomed what he'd have to go through just for Naruto.

Itachi's eyes widened, a delighted smile curled on his face as he folded his hands together. "Excellent!" he giggled lightly. "Although, I never expected you to give in so easily!"

Sasuke sighed. "Well… I just… really want to go… to that party… that's all."

Itachi raised a brow, his happy smile still lighting up his face. "Waaait a second… Is the best friend you're talking about… Naru-chan?" Itachi gasped, leaning in and smiling at his brother, trying to get Sasuke to spill his thoughts.

"W-well… yeah… b-but what d-does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke stuttered, looking back at his brother nervously, feeling a light burning sensation raise to his cheeks.

"Are you serial? You mean the Naru-chan you keep rambling about in your diary, and the one you moan in your sleep at night about?" Itachi accused, giggling again. "I knew it! You ARE gay! Ha! See, you're blushing, too!" Itachi had a small laughing fit, and squealed like a school-girl.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his cheeks burning to a deeper red. "N…No I do-… Wait… You read my diary!?" Sasuke clenched his fist, glaring at his brother with deep hate. "Anyway, I do not. We're just…. Friends." Sasuke felt a stab in his chest at the word, a pained expression reaching his face that he couldn't hold back.

Itachi didn't miss the expression. A small flame of brotherly protection rose in his eyes, but he didn't bother his brother about it. "Well, since it's about 2:45 in the after noon, and the modeling shoot starts in an hour and fifteen…" he paused. "What time does the party start?"

"8:00, tonight…" Sasuke muttered, knowing he'd regret doing this later.

Itachi grinned. "Alright then! Go get a sexy suit on and we'll get going!" Itachi squealed, picking up the car keys off the table in front of him as he stood up. "I'll go start up the car!" And with that, Itachi giddily bounced off towards the front doors, slamming them with unneeded force on his way out.

Sasuke sat in the silence for a minute, looking down at the ground. "If only Naruto knew… the things I do for him." Sasuke sighed, mumbling to himself as he stood up, lugging his feet upstairs. Sasuke, normally, would never go to a party, and would never sacrifice his physical reputation just to attend one.

But to Sasuke, this party was his only chance.

Sasuke came down the steps a few minutes later, walking out the front doors, slamming them even harder than Itachi had. He looked up, his cheeks tinted a light pink as he walked forward in a slumped position, sporting an all-black classic suit, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He grumbled as he made his way to the red convertible.

"Oh my god, you look so…" Itachi paused, searching for the word. "… Ah! I know! Adorable! And sexy." He winked, showing that Sasuke was suitable enough to go to the modeling show and be mauled by gay men. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought, and he shuddered.

Itachi shoved his keys in the slot, putting the car in gear and backing out of the large Victorian house drive-way. He pulled into the street, quickly shifted it into drive, and suddenly revved down the road with astonishing speed. Sasuke sank into his seat, as if the air pressure had gotten to him.

"Itachi…! Aren't we going a little fast?" he questioned, a tint of anger in his voice. His onyx eyes met Itachi's charcoal orbs.

"Of course we aren't. I've driven much faster than this. The magazine shoot is only ten minutes from our house, you know." Itachi pointed out, snickering a little. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, looking away as his expression darkened.

They soon reached their destination. A large, two-floored, tan colored building, with huge glass windows as front doors. The front doors adorned large pictures of famous photography and people that had been in magazines and modeled before.

Sasuke grimaced, climbing out of the car slowly. 'So this is where he works…' he muttered to himself quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked rather slowly, for his long strides, and Itachi smirked and quickly grabbed him by the collar, dragging him along.

"Hello everyone! Ita-chan is BACK!" Itachi shouted, a ton of male men turning their heads. The lobby was absolutely covered in pink. Sasuke twitched, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life.

A few male men dashed up, exceptionally beautiful, wearing strange, tight clothing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the ground, trying to ignore their infectious giggling.

One man in particular slung his arm around Itachi, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. The man had long, blonde hair, with a side of his bangs parted over one of his bright azure eyes. Sasuke felt his brow furrow in anger, the man had too many features that Naruto did… and it made him angry somehow. He balled his hands into fists.

"Oh, Dei-chan! How long has it been?" Itachi gasped, taking Deidara's hands in his and jumping up in down in a frenzy. Sasuke felt as if he'd throw up.

"Oh, I've been great! I just got an agent, and I might be going to London in a few months to do a professional shoot, and model off some of my creations!" he sqealed back, Itachi grew more giddy and wrapped his arms around him while jumping.

Sasuke sighed, thinking the hug would just be normal at first. Suddenly, the hug began to grow more tender, more clingy. Sasuke blinked, raising a brow as his mouth hung agape. Itachi was grinding against Deidara's crotch!

Sasuke really wanted to throw up now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, someone that seemed to be a very tall man in a suit, who had bright red hair, and somewhat dull, expressionless eyes.

Sasuke jumped back as the tall man grabbed Itachi and Deidara by their collars and growled. "Deidara… you really need to stop being so friendly with him." He hissed lowly, a small, angry fire sprouting in his eyes.

"Sorry Sasori…" Deidara mumbled, nodding. Itachi smiled sheepishly, jumping a little bit backwards and nodding.

"Okay, thank you for that little separation." He said, grinning. "Now, Sasori and Dei-chan, could you both get Sasuke into his adorable wardrobe, while we're still young?" Itachi said over his shoulder, beginning to walk towards the photography room.

"Yessir!" They both repeated, then they both took one of Sasuke's arms and started dragging him off to the dressing rooms.

"No! L-Lemme go, dammit! Leggo!" he shouted loudly, and struggled the whole way there.

Eventually…

Itachi had his legs crossed, his arms folded across his chest, his fingers tapping against his arm. He sighed, growing impatient, he mumbled unintelligible things to himself.

Suddenly, a loud intercom silenced the room.

"Introducing, our latest model, ready to pose for his photo shoot at this very moment, and also a close relative of our dear Itachi Uchiha…" the voice paused, the white room lit up with blue and pink neon lights. "Sasuke Uchiha!" A resounding applause echoed through the room.

Suddenly, the multi-colored lights shined towards a curtain, on a raised floor. Sasuke sighed heavily behind that same curtain. 'Here goes nothing…' he thought, swallowing his pride.

The curtain parted at the sides, revealing Sasuke in a rather manly pose. Tons of male squeals echoed throughout the room. Sasuke groaned to himself.

He moved forward a few steps, to the edge of the raised floor. He had a tight black pair of shining, leather pants, with a navy blue tint to them, and somewhat of a jean look to them. On his torso, he wore an open, white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and one side of the collar turned up. A bright azure rose sat in the left pocket of the shirt, the petals slowly falling. He had a thin, lengthy, navy blue scarf around his neck, with black tassles at the ends.

Sasuke did his best to act the part, and smiled wryly, giving the camera a sexy, fierce gaze.

The camera-man nodded, then raised a brow. "That's great! Now, do a more cold, ignoring look, honey." The man begged, getting his camera ready at another angle.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he could pull this off easy. He turned slightly to his side, looking away from the camera with his usual expressionless eyes, a scowl adorning his lips.

"That's all for today, hon'. You did GREAT! You should come back soon, for our next issue." The man smirked, winking as he jumped up on the stage to hug him instead of give him a hand-shake.

Sasuke twitched, his eyes narrowing. He smiled reluctantly, "Oh, thanks… I guess…" he sighed, nodding, his smile fading. He quickly finished the hug, turned heel and dashed back to the dressing rooms.

Sasuke quickly undressed, clothing himself in his usual attire, he left the extra clothes in the dressing stall, dashing out into the lobby.

He looked up, only to see Itachi standing there, waiting.

"All ready to go?" Itachi asked curiously, a smirk tugging at the ends of his lips.

Sasuke blinked. "You're taking me, already? It's only 5:00 pm." Sasuke mumbled, his smile growing a little.

'I guess he can be supportive, if he wants.' Sasuke thought, nodding.

"Oh, of course I am, silly!" Itachi squealed, pausing. "I mean, you have to confess your love to Naru-chan before he slips out of your grasp, gone forever as he falls into the arms of another man! You can do it, Sasuke!" Itachi draped his hand over his forehead dramatically, clenching his other fist tightly as he struck a pose of hope for his younger brother, grinning.

'I take that back.' Sasuke thought, sighing as he jumped into the passenger seat.

Itachi started up the engine to his convertible, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking space, then slipping it into drive and revving off to their Victorian style home.


End file.
